mastodoniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mastodonia: Story Cubes 2
Po ekscesach Lucasa Walimiliona vel Waligrosza już dawno słuch zaginął, jednak gospodarczo-ekonomiczne reperkusje jego zbrodniczego życia jeszcze długo odciskały piętno na życiu mieszkańców całej gminy. Nie inaczej było z magistrem Francem Karapiejko, nauczycielem matematyki z wiejskiego gimnazjum w Paszołowicach obok Binderben. Gdy po krachu na miejscowej giełdzie owoców i warzyw przyszło mu obniżyć ceny korepetycji do dwunastu ziemniaków za godzinę, zmuszony został w akcie desperacji poszukać dodatkowego źródła utrzymania. Jednak jako człowiek łagodnej natury nie miał szans przebić się na lokalnym agresywnym rynku pracy, gdzie lokalni przodownicy pracy podrzynali gardła konkurentom za garść jeżyn. Jedynym wyjściem było zatem działanie w szarej strefie. Jako pedagog z długim stażem Franc był doświadczony w pracy z podziemiem przestępczym, postanowił więc powołać się na stare znajomości. Spakował swój cały dobytek - dyplom magistra, fajkę, okulary, czarny sweter-golf, sandały i zestaw pomocy naukowych - plastikowych figur, brył i WEKTORÓW, po czym udał się na niebezpieczną eskapadę za garaże. Za garażami jak to za garażami, kwitł handel źle przefiltrowanym alkoholem i rosyjskimi fajkami prosto z przemytu. Dobra zza granicy przemycały garbate starowinki, przenosiły fanty, jakże by inaczej w swoich garbach... ale do rzeczy! Franc Karapiejko dobrze znał te rejony, bo za młodu, zanim stał się szanowanym profesurem nauk matematycznych, sam przebierał się za garbatą starowinkę i przemycał nic innego jak czekolady. Ten nielegalny interes pozwolił mu się kształcić na matematyka. Nigdy nie sądził, że jego przeszłość wróci do niego niczym mroczny i ponury CIEŃ CZYHAJĄCY ZA JEGO PLECAMI. Jednak od przeszłości nie da się tak łatwo uciec... Przed sobą zobaczył człowieka Owcę. Tak, to był On, nie dało sie go pomylić z nikim innym. Ten zapach owczej wełny rozchodzący sie już na 50 kroków przed nim rozwiewał wszelkie wątpliwości. Franc rozejrzał sie na boki niespokojnie szukając jakiejś kryjówki, bądź bocznej uliczki w którą mógłby uskoczyć i schować sie przed nielubianym jegomościem. Niestety każdy skrawek ziemi był zajęty przez handlarzy. Nie mając za wielkiego wyboru udał, że pilnie przygląda sie śmieciom wystawionym przez starowinkę w duchu mając nadzieje, że zostanie niezauważony. Cóż, jak zawsze sie przeliczył. - Witaj Franc. - Człowiek Owca przed nim stanął z tym swoim ironicznym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Dawno sie nie widzieliśmy. Beeeek. Co to Beeek przygnało cie w to miejsce zapomniane przez świat, policję i polityków? - Witaj, mój stary znajomy, który próbujesz zamaskować swoją wzgardę dla poważnego wykształcenia nieprzystosowaniem krajowych uniwersytetów do edukacji parzystokopytnych. - odpowiedział kulturalnie magister - W te zapomniane przez cywilizowaną część sołectwa rejony zaprowadziła mnie trudna sytuacja finansowa, spowodowana spadkiem popytu na moje zawodowe usługi. - Bęęęęędzie dla Ciebie propozycja. - odpowiedział Pan Owiec - W czasach podstawówki byłeś baaaaardzo dobry z WFu. Może więc zainteresuje Cię informacja o nielegalnej lidze BEEEEEJZBOLU, która rozpoczyna się za garażami w tym tygodniu? Czas zwolnił, prawie się zatrzymał. Franc zmarszczył czoło, a twarz wykrzywiła mu się w ponurym grymasie. - Bejsbol... - Pomyślał, przełknął ślinę i spojrzał się bojowym spojrzeniem na Pana Owcę. - Ile? - 10kg szynki, 5 kalafiorów, 20 ciastek oreo, 30 kg kartofli. - WYCZYTAŁ z kartki trzymanej w prawej ręce pan Owca, po czym nastąpiła chwila ciszy, którą przerwało mrugnięcie oczu Franca. - Za mecz. - Dopowiedział wełniasty. - Biorę w ciemno. Macie już skład? - Jesteś ostatni, za dwa dni za garażami gracie ze "Starymi Ropuchami". Franc kiwnął panu Owcy na zgodę, odwrócił się i zaczął iść w swoim kierunku i wtem coś mu się przypomniało. Z potem, który oblał jego twarz odwrócił się w tył, jednak nie znalazł tam Pana Owcy, była tylko przytłaczająca cisza i pustka (handlarze nie wytrzymawszy napięcia rozmowy uciekli gdzie pieprz rośnie). Biedny magister przypomniał sobie kto gra w tej drużynie i zwątpił w życie. - The Darkest Potato... - Powiedział szeptem sam do siebie. - Będę grał z tą bestią w ziemniaczanej postaci... co ja narobiłem? Tej nocy Franc nie zasnął. Kolejnej przespał tylko połowę. W końcu nastał dzień meczu i nic nie wskazywało na to, że Karapiejko sobie poradzi. Gdyż z samego rana wstał lewą nogą, co naprawdę zapowiadało serię niefortunnych zdarzeń. Spojrzał w lustro i zauważywszy swoją ZIEMISTĄ cerę pomyślał, że warto może przynieść zwolnienie z wfu. Niestety, jego mama juz od dawna nie żyła... w tym mieście, wiec mógł nie zdążyć dostać się do jej mieszkania w Sogowie Dolnym, ale! Od czego są podrabiane zwolnienia! Żwawo wyrwał więc kartkę z notesu i napisał "Proszę o zwolnienie mojego syna z gry w piłkę bejzbolową w dniu dzisiejszym, z powodu. podpisano matka, Grażysława Karapiejko " Całkiem zadowolony ze swojego dzieła i pełen nadziei, że może jakimś trafem uda mu się zdobyć chociaż te 30 kilo ziemniaków, udał się za garaże w poszukiwaniu pana Owcy, aby pokazać mu swoje zwolnienie. Pan Owca już na niego czekał. Franc sięgnął więc do kieszeni by pokazać mu zwolnienie. Natrafił jednak na nicość. Zwolnienie zostało w pokoju na biurku. Położył je tam na widoku by nie zapomnieć, i jak się zawsze dzieje w takich przypadkach - zapomniał. - Szlag - mruknął pod nosem z NIETĘGĄ MINĄ. Wówczas Pan Owca go zauważył. - Doskonale, już jesteś! Bałem się że nie przyjdziesz. Tu masz koszulkę, przeibeeeraj się w barwy drużyny i śmigaj na boisko! - Znaczy tego, chciałem... zaraz, a gdzie reszta naszych? - Franc zauważył że nikt za garażami nie nosi barw koszulki którą otrzymał. - Wszyscy przynieśli zwolnienia od rodziców. Beeędziesz musiał zagrać sam. Franc się załamał. Większego pecha to już mieć nie mógł. Zaczął kombinować, jak się ukradkiem wymknąć zza garaży, gdy zaczepił go mrożący krew w żyłach głos. - Ej, ty! Gogusiu w czerwonym! Chodź no tutaj! Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Właśnie został przywołany przez tego, kogo się najbardziej obawiał. Przez samego The Darkest Potato. Powoli się obrócił i spojrzał na jego bulwiastą, dziesięciocentymetrową sylwetkę. Unikał jego złowrogo łypiących oczek jak mógł, lecz na nic się to zdało. - Ty i ja. Solo. Teraz. Chwilę później jedli razem lody. Franc zastanawiał się, o co też może chodzić Potato, że zaciągnął go tak na ubocze. - Zastanawiasz się pewnie, o co też może mi chodzić, że zaciągnąłem cię tak na ubocze, mam rację? - Jakbyś czytał w moich myślach - odparł nieśmiało Franc. - Powiem krótko. Zaimponowało mi że nie stchórzyłeś jak reszta leszczy z waszej drużyny, tylko stawiłeś się na mecz. W dowód uznania postanowiłem, że też będę reprezentował naszych w pojedynkę. Walka będzie bardziej wyrównana. Francowi trochę ulżyło. Może jednak ten mecz nie będzie tak jednostronną masakrą, jak się spodziewał. Co prawda nadal nie uśmiechało mu się grać przeciwko The Darkest Potato, ale po krzepiących słowach z jego strony nie wydawał mu się aż taki koszmarny jak dotychczas. - To bardzo miło z pana strony, panie Potato! - odparł z ulgą. - No, to leć na boisko, zuchu! Zaraz się zaczyna! Franc odbiegł pośpiesznie, a The Darkest Potato spoglądał na niego z oddali, mrucząc pod swym kartoflanym nosem: - Niakniakniakniakniakniakniak! Połknął haczyk. Nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, w jakie bagno się właśnie wpakował... Mimo ulgi jaką poczuł Franc po rozmowie z Najmroczniejszym Ziemniakiem po chwili przez głowę przeleciała mu przez głowę myśl i zawisła nad nim niczym chmura: - Mój matematyczny zmysł waruje! Coś tu nie gra. Według jednej z teorii MATKI MATMY jeżeli ziemniak jest dla ciebie miły, to wiedź, ze coś się dzieje! Obejrzał się na Ziemniaka i zobaczył w jego pełnych skrobi oczu chęć mordu. Już raz to widział... - A więc to tak... - Powiedział do siebie - Więc muszę coś zrobić... Podbiegł do swojej torby, w której miał cały swój dobytek i wyciągnął starożytny artefakt przekazywany w jego rodzinie od pokoleń. "Drewniany tłuczek do ziemniaków nieskończonego bulu Komara". zamierzony Schował go pośpiesznie do spodni i wyszedł na przeciw swojego przeznaczenia... Serce w piersi biło mu jak oszalałe wygrywając melodię Ta-bum, ta-bum, ta bum... na boisku za garażami zebrali sie już wszyscy. Kibice oblegli każdy skrawek zaplutego chodnika oraz niemrawo rosnącej trawy. Pan Owca przechadzał sie miedzy nimi zbierając zakłady oraz oferując coś co było pseudo gorącym hot-dogiem (nie chciał wiedzieć, co stanowiło jego skład, ale mięsem to na pewno nie było). Drużyna przeciwników już czekała na niego na boisku radośnie wymachując pałkami bejsbolowymi, zaś na niego czekała siatka na motyle? Miał grać siatką na motyle? Że niby chwytać w nią piłki zaś trzonkiem odbijać je? Skoro przyszło mu grać w jednoosobowej drużynie to musiał przyznać, że to jakaś jest alternatywa, ale czy wtedy tę grę będzie można nazwać bejsbolem? Nieee... od początku to nie była czysta gra, tu za garażami obowiązywały inne zasady. Graj bądź giń. Franc wziął głęboki wdech, dumnie pierś swą wypiął, pochwycił za siatkę na motyle i ruszył dziarskim krokiem na środek boiska. Co ma być to będzie....\ Wszedł na prowizoryczne boisko witany przeraźliwym buczeniem nieprzychylnej widowni złożonej z całego tabunu nadgniłych roślin, przestarzałych sprzętów gospodarstwa domowego i parzystokopytnych (chociaż w ich przypadku lepszym określeniem byłoby beczenie). Wystawiony na krytykę jego wykształcony umysł przeląkł się, jakby znów trafił na dywanik u swojego promotora. Mimo to jednak starał się iść przed siebie sprawiając wrażenie pewnego swych umiejętności. The Darkest Potato już czekał na pozycji miotacza. Jednakże nie był już to ten sam zwyczajny kartofel z którym uciął sobie pogawędkę przed meczem. Zamiast zwyczajnego ramienia z jego boku sterczała stalowa, kolosalna kończyna, wyglądająca jak połączenie rąk Megazorda i Optimusa Prime. Ziemniak podrzucał nią niedbale kulę armatnią, która w nadchodzącym meczu posłużyć miała za piłeczkę. Mając takie osprzętowanie The Darkest Potato mógł wesoło pogwizdywać i łypać groźne na magistra spod daszka czapeczki. Franc pobladł, lecz po chwili otępienia zauważył, kto siedzi na trybunach. Dokładnie naprzeciw niego, na honorowym miejscu V.I.P. (za które posłużył rozklekotany pawlacz) zasiadała największa szycha jaką gmina kiedykolwiek widziała. Lucas Walimilion vel Waligrosz we własnej osobie obserwował boisko przez przyciemnione okulary, pogryzając sczerniały popcorn. "Co u licha robi tutaj człowiek, który zagarnął dla siebie 93% majątku gminy?" Pomyślał Karapiejko. "Czyżby był fanem baseballu? A może po prostu bawi go ta bezwstydna mordownia?" Nieważne co było powodem, Franc wiedział, że lepszej szansy na poprawę swojego losu nie dostanie. WYKRZYKNĄŁ więc do Waligrosza: - Szanowny Don Lucasie! Nazywam się Franc Karapiejko i za chwilę udowodnię, że w naszej gminie nigdy nie urodził się większy kozak! Zostanę czempionem tego sołectwa! Waligrosz łypnął nań z pod nosa, nie powiedział ani słowa, ale uścisk, natężenie jego wzroku wbiło się w magistra po czym wywołało u niego strach, ale Karapiejko był nauczycielem matmy, nie poddał się strachowi. Po wymianie tych spojrzeń jeszcze bardziej pewny siebie Franc chwycił za przestrzeń chwytającą siatki na motyle i przeciągle krzyknął w stronę swego oponenta: - Na co czekasz!? Zaczynaj! - Najczarniejszy z czarnych widząc jednak nieuzasadnioną pewność siebie swego rywala zapragnął ją trochę podburzyć. Chwycił "piłkę" do gry i wyrzucił ją wysoko w powietrze, na odległość niemalże jednego targowiska. Chwila ciszy. - Dalej jesteś taki pewny? - Zapytał Ziemniak. Piłka spadła. W powietrzu było słychać tylko oddechy ludzi i innych żyjących istot oglądających tę wymianę zdań. - Zaczynaj. - Pomyślał Franc. - Zaczynaj już i skończmy to! - Krzyczał w myślach magister, ale nic nie powiedział. The Darkest Potato chwycił "piłkę" i udał się na miejsce miotacza. Karapiejko stanął na miejscu pałkarza i delikatnie mówiąc: spróbował przymierzyć się do odbicia tej kuli armatniej, nogi mu się jednak nie trzęsły. Może i stał nie tak jak wymagała tego "meta" bejsbolu, ale stał i był pewny. Tylko nie wiedział czego. Trzeba Ci wiedzieć drogi czytelniku, że w garażowy bejsbol grało się na podobnych zasadach jak w ten zwykły (choć bliżej temu do palanta było) z tą zmianą, że tutaj grało się do ostatniego sprawnego zawodnika. Czas zwolnił. Najczarniejszy zamachnął się i posłał "piłkę" w kierunku Franca. Ten natomiast zamachnął się, zrobił to idealnie. Gdyby "piłka" była piłką i leciała w strefę odbicia Franc z pewnością posłałby ją w eter, może i nawet zaliczyłby "home run". Gdyby. Kula armatnia wręcz wystrzelona z mechanicznego ramienia The Darkest Potato trafiła bowiem prosto w klatkę piersiową magistra, a ten poleciał w tył na jakieś dwa metry. Minęła ta sekunda zawahania, która zawsze mija w takich chwilach i dopiero po niej gawiedź zbiegła się wokół ofiary sportu. Podszedł też i miotacz. Spojrzał spode łba na Karapiejki i rzekł: - Kto pierwszy miota ten wygrywa. Franc otworzył usta, ale jedyne co z nich wyszło było NIEMĄ WYPOWIEDZIĄ Oczy zasnuły mu się mgłą. Może to z upływu krwi, ale powietrze zafalowało i pojawiły mu się przed oczami retrospekcje z dzieciństwa, kiedy wuef był dla niego przyjemnością i ani w głowie było mu przynoszenie zwolnień od mamusi. Czy tak to miało się skończyć? Poczuł wzbierające w oczach łzy i palący rumieniec na policzkach. Leżał wciąż przygnieciony armatnią kulą i zajęty swoimi myślami gdy wśród tłumu gapiów zapanowało poruszenie. Słyszał krzyki i wiwaty, skądś zaczęły sypać się kwiaty i nagle wyskoczył znikąd koleś z mikrofonem i z towarzyszącą kamerą, krzycząc -MAMY CIĘ! Potrząsał leżącego Franca za rękę, gratulując mu wygranej w nowym realityszoł "Robimy durniów z biednych ludzi za worek ziemniaków i paczkę Oreo, a także szynkę i kalafiory", obsypał go rzeczonymi dobrami po czym odszedł a zaraz za nim rozeszła się cała gawiedź. Ostatni oddalił się The Darkest Potato, który, aby ostatecznie pognębić przeciwnika, zaczął obgryzać jeden z jego kalafiorów a na odchodne rzucił mu jeszcze pełne pogardy spojrzenie i rzekł -Nigdy ze mną nie wygrasz, łapiesz? -Jeszcze zobaczymy- mruknął bardzo, bardzo cicho pod nosem Karapiejko. Kategoria:Mastodonia Kategoria:Story Cubes